Awake and Alive
by eaOnigiritan
Summary: "Eu juro... Nunca vou deixar que te machuquem... Nunca. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo." - Nagihiko/Rima


Shugo Chara não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Awake and Alive<strong>

**(Nagi x Rima)**

**Nagihiko POV**

Hoje meu dia realmente não começou bom, e tudo é por culpa do Tadase. O que deu na cabeça dele para tomar essa decisão? Ok, tudo bem que foi nas melhores intenções... Mas... Custava ele vim me perguntar se eu concordava com isso primeiro?

Eu e Rima fomos os "sortudos" para limpar uma sala de musica bastante velha da escola, era dia dos alunos limparem as salas da escola.

Escolhi você e a Mashiro-san como dupla para se aproximarem mais.

Ainda lembro dele falando isso com uma gota na cabeça e uma expressão meio sem graça, aposto que a Amu deu essa ideia. Pois é, meu dia já começou assim, tendo que limpar uma sala velha – cheio de teias de aranha, praticamente escura porque a lâmpada era tão franca que não clareava quase nada e que cheira a mofo –com a ajuda da Rima, que olha feio para mim a cada 5 minutos. É, não estamos progredindo nada, obrigado pela ajuda Tadase.

Mas tudo piorou quando alguém sem querer – pelo menos é o que eu acredito – fechou a porta da sala. E pior, a porta não estava querendo abrir.

– Rima... Estamos presos.

.

_**I'm at war with the world and they**_

_(Eu estou em guerra com o mundo e eles)_

_**Try to pull me into the dark**_

_(Tentam puxar-me para o escuro)_

_**I struggle to find my faith**_

_(Eu luto para encontrar minha fé)_

_**As I'm slippin' from your arms**_

_(Enquanto eu escorrego nos seus braços)_

.

**Rima POV**

– Rima... Estamos presos.

Arregalei os olhos, andando em passos acelerados até onde Nagihiko estava, na direção da porta, como estava um tanto escuro tomei cuidado para não tropeçar em nada, fui verificar eu mesma essa brincadeira de mau gosto... E me desesperei ao ver que não era nenhuma brincadeira, estávamos realmente presos.

Não pode ser... Não pode ser...

Tentei fazer um pouco mais de força para abrir a porta, o que não adiantou em nada, nem sequer se mexeu. Presa... Estava presa... Alguém... Tira-me...

– Acalme-se, eles vão notar nossa ausência e vão vim aqui.

Nagihiko tentou me tranquilizar, o que não adiantou muita coisa. Na verdade eu nem ouvi direito o que ele falou, olhei em volta da sala, na esperança que alguma janela milagrosa aparecesse por base de mágica, mas... Olhar para aquela sala toda escura, fechada... Sufocou-me, me trousse lembranças horríveis da qual fiz o que pude para esquecer, o que não adiantava, elas me perseguiam. Ouvia as risadinhas deles... Rindo de mim, mangando da minha fragilidade... Igual aquele dia... Kusu-Kusu... Por favor, preciso de você aqui para me animar, para tentar me distrair... Cadê você...?

Ouvia as risadas mais altas, mais gozadas, parecia que as paredes estavam se encolhendo, meu medo começou a balançar com a minha imaginação, via e sentia braços me puxando... Me puxando para a escuridão, me fazendo mergulhar e relembrar daquele dia. Comecei a dá alguns passos na sala, mas parei ao apenas dá duas andadas... Não sentia minhas pernas...

_Quero_...

_Sair_...

_Daqui_...

.

_**It's getting harder to stay awake**_

_(Está ficando difícil permanecer acordado)_

_**And my strength is fading fast**_

_(E minha força está desaparecendo rápido)_

_**You breathe into me at last**_

_(Você respira em mim, finalmente)_

.

**Normal POV**

Nagi ainda tentava abrir a porta, tentativa um tanto inútil. Não conseguia entender, como a maldita porta não abria? Será que alguém os trancou de propósito? Ao pensar nisso imediatamente pensou em algo que fez veias de irritação aparecer em sua testa.

_Tadase_...

Foi o que pensou, será que seria esse o plano dele para fazer Nagihiko e Rima se aproximarem mais? Trancar os dois numa sala?

"_Juro que quando sair daqui... vou mat-_"

Seria difícil descrever o tamanho susto que Nagihiko tomou ao escutar um grito, embora já soubesse de quem era, olhou para trás mesmo assim para ver se não era coisa da sua imaginação. E infelizmente não era... Rima estava no centro da sala, agachada em forma de concha, estava tremendo e muito.

Ela se machucou, foi a primeira coisa que pensou e sem pensar duas vezes vai correndo na direção da garota. A tamanha preocupação dela ter se machucado acabou tomando conta da sua mente e esqueceu que tinha alguns instrumentos velhos e coisas quebradas espalhadas no chão e em uma sala mal iluminada, resultado: caiu de cara no chão.

– Hoje realmente não é o seu dia de sorte, Nagihiko.

Disse baixo enquanto massageava o nariz. Voltou à atenção à garota ao ouvir a mesma soltar alguns soluços baixos, mas como a sala estava silenciosa deu para ouvir bem.

"_Ela... Está chorando...?_"

Parecia mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta. Levantou-se e dessa vez foi andando devagar na direção da loira, para evitar outra queda daquelas e também... Estava meio nervoso, não sabia o que fazer.

– Rima? – a chamou enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

Não foi escutado, a garota nem se quer teve a boa vontade de virar o rosto... Ficou na mesma posição, ainda tremendo. Decidiu tentar de novo.

– Rima.

A garota tapa rapidamente os ouvidos com as mãos, na tentativa de que aquelas risadas parassem, que fosse embora... Mas não adiantou nada, continuavam gargalhando dela. _Mas alto... E mais alto_...

Nagihiko acabou interpretando mal a ação da garota, achou que a loira tinha tapado os ouvidos para não escuta-lo, uma indireta para que ele cala-se a boca. Isso irritou um pouco o moreno, estava se preocupando com ela e a garota faz isso?

– Ôi, eu estou falando com você!

Quando já estava do lado dela, sem pensar segurou o braço da garota, a obrigando a olhar para si. Arrependeu-se do ato na hora.

Rima estava com os olhos e bochecha meio avermelhadas por causa do choro, e no seu rosto tinha uma expressão de medo... Na verdade... De pavor. Parece que ao Nagihiko segurar o braço dela, viu como a expressão de pavor aumentou.

.

**I'm awake I'm alive**

(_Eu estou acordado, eu estou vivo)_

**Now I know what I believe inside**

_(Agora eu sei o que eu acredito por dentro)_

**Now it's my time**

_(__Agora é minha hora)_

**I'll do what I want cause this is my life**

_(Eu vou fazer o que eu quero porque essa é minha vida)_

Um barulho rasgou o silencio daquela sala. Um tapa.

Nagihiko dá dois passos para trás e coloca a mão na bochecha, local onde a mão de Rima tinha o acertado em cheio. Olhou assustado para garota, ela começou a tremer mais, depois colocou os braços em volta do corpo como se estivesse se cobrindo.

– Não... Não me toque... Por... Favor... Não... Não me toque!

O moreno se assustou ainda mais. Não toca-la? Pelo jeito que seus braços cobriam o próprio corpo provavelmente era outro tipo de "toque" que ela estava falando.

– Rima... Calma, eu... Eu não vou fazer nada.

Nagi não entendia essa reação dela, por que ela acharia que iria toca-la dessa forma? Jamais faria tal barbaridade com a garota.

"_A não ser que..._"

Um pequeno flash back veio na mente do rapaz. Lembrou-se das palavras que Tadase uma vez tinha lhe dito, que a Mashiro já tinha sido sequestrada uma vez.

"_O que eles... Fizeram com ela?_"

Perguntou pra si, mas já tinha uma ideia da resposta... E não o agradou nem um pouco. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como ajudar... Kusu-Kusu provavelmente saberia como distraí-la, mas seus Charas tinham saído pra brincar.

Respirou fundo, iria tentar ajudar de alguma forma, se sentia na obrigação de fazer isso e pelo menos assim poderia ficar, quem sabe, amigo da loira. Essa era uma ótima oportunidade... E também... Queria saber mais sobre Rima, tinha certa curiosidade sobre ela, tinha vontade de saber como ela estava... De saber _tudo_ sobre ela.

Foi novamente se aproximando em passos lentos.

– Calma... É o Nagihiko aqui... E eu jamais te faria mal.

Falava com a voz baixa e com calma para não assustar a garota. Ia se aproximando dela bem devagar.

.

_**Here, right now**_

_(Aqui, agora)_

_**I'll stand my ground and never back down**_

_(Eu vou permanecer no meu caminho e nunca recuar)_

_**I know what I believe inside**_

_(Eu sei no que acredito por dentro)_

_**I'm awake and I'm alive**_

_(Estou acordado e estou vivo)_

.

Ao estar próximo de Rima, Nagihiko agachasse para ficar na altura da garota. Ela olhava pra ele, ainda com os olhos molhados, mas pelo menos a tremedeira tinha parado. Foi colocando devagar a mão na bochecha dela. A sentiu tremer um pouco.

– Calma Rima, eu vou te proteger.

Disse enquanto olhava nos olhos da garota. Pôde ver que ela continuou do mesmo jeito, ainda assustada. Nagi fecha os olhos por segundos, ao abrir, podia-se ver que transparecia confiança, seriedade, que estava decidido, que não iria recuar. Rima acabou relaxando ao ver os olhos do garoto.

– Eu juro... Nunca vou deixar que te machuquem... Nunca. Não enquanto eu estiver vivo.

Disse enquanto seu dedo polegar fazia um leve carinho na bochecha da loira. Rima relaxa um pouco mais e cora.

.

_**When my faith is getting weak**_

_(Quando minha fé está ficando fraca)_

_**And I feel like giving in**_

_(e eu sinto vontade de ceder)_

_**You breathe into me again**_

_(Você respire em mim, de novo)_

.

– Eles estão aqui… Eu não posso confiar em ninguém... Vão fazer aquilo de novo.

A confiança que ela estava tendo começou a enfraquecer, sentia novamente aquelas mãos a puxando para o escuro. E ninguém iria ajuda-la, sabia disso. Embora Nagi dissesse que a ia proteger, sabia que era apenas nesse momento só pra conforta-la... Pessoas não são confiáveis, acabou aprendendo isso do pior jeito. Desde daquele dia ela vive naquele pesadelo, é como se não acorda-se, não conseguisse se livrar daquele momento.

– Eles não vão tocar em um fio de cabelo seu!

A voz decidida de Nagihiko a surpreendeu. E a surpreendeu mais ainda quando sentiu os braços do garoto em sua volta, Nagi não sabia se era uma boa ideia tocar nela nesse momento, mas agiu por impulso, talvez seu lado feminino "Nadeshiko" achava que ela precisasse disso. De um abraço amigo, de um local pra se sentir segura.

E com aquele abraço tão confortante e sincero, sentia aquelas mãos que a puxavam para o escuro a soltando aos poucos, e os braços de Nagi a puxando para longe daquela escuridão que tanto a assustava.

– Nagihiko...

– Hum?

– Eu quero acordar...

O moreno não entendeu o pedido da garota. Acorda? Ela por acaso achava que estava dormindo? Sentiu ela se afastar um pouco para poder levantar a cabeça e olhar para o garoto.

– Me acorda... Desse pesadelo. Esquecer... Quero esquecer aquele dia...

.

_**Waking up Waking up**_

_(Acordando, acordando)_

_**Waking up Waking up**_

_(Acordando, acordando)_

_**Waking up Walking up**_

_(Acordando, acordando)_

_**Waking up Waking up**_

_(Acordando, acordando)_

.

Nagi conseguiu compreender o pedido, só não tinha ideia de como fazer. Mas parece que seu corpo tinha.

Não sabia direito, mas seu corpo estava se mexendo sozinho, como se estivesse no automático. Ver a expressão de pidona que ela fez, ver como ela estava confiando em si... Fez seu corpo ter reações que nunca tinha tido antes. Afastou-se um pouco mais da garota, para depois segurar as bochechas da mesma com as duas mãos e começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela.

Para uma grande surpresa Rima não desaprovou o ato, deixou essa aproximação sobre si rolar sem questionar, e enquanto as bocas iam cada vez mais perto de se encontrarem os olhos ia se fechando em sincronia.

Quando os lábios finalmente se tocarem, sentiram uma estática passar. E Rima... Sentia que finalmente foi puxada para bem longe daquele pesadelo.

Que finalmente estava...

Acordando...

.

_**In the dark**_

_(No __escuro__)_

_**I can feel you in my sleep**_

_(Eu posso sentir você no meu sono)_

_**In your arms I feel breathe into me**_

_(Nos seus braços eu sinto sua respiração em mim)_

_**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**_

_(Para sempre segure este coração que eu dou a você)_

_**Forever I will live for you.**_

_(__Sempre viverei por você)_

.

Rima sentia-se muito bem nos braços do moreno. Ele tinha a puxado levemente do chão, fazendo a mesma ficar de joelhos assim como ele, deslizou as mãos para a cintura da garota, e a abraçou com carinho. Rima sentia-se segura, era tão quentinho, o calor do corpo de Nagihiko era tão bom de sentir. Não estava mais com medo, o jeito que o moreno a beijava era com cuidado e carinho, sentia-se protegida.

A língua de Nagi pede passagem na boca da garota, o que a mesma não questiona, deixa que o rapaz explorasse a boca pequena. Rima delicadamente vai levando suas mãos ao rosto do moreno.

Suas respirações misturavam-se, um sentia a respiração do outro; os corpos praticamente colados, um sentia o calor do outro; Não queriam que essa sensação acabasse.

– Nagihiko! A Rima está bem?

Uma gritaria que veio de fora acabou assustando os dois pombinhos, se separaram e olharam-se assustados. Nagi corou um pouco e Rima parecia um tomate. O garoto levantou-se depressa e se afastou um pouco da loira, enquanto a mesma sentou-se sobre as pernas, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Logo depois a porta se abriu, de lá saiu seus amigos: Amu, Tadase e Yaya. Mas quem veio voando em disparada na direção deles foi Kusu-Kusu, e parecia bastante preocupada.

– Rima, Rima! Você está bem, Rima?

Voava sobre a cabeça da loira, mas ao ver que não tinha uma expressão de medo, relaxou um pouco. Logo depois Yaya foi correndo na direção dela, sabia que a amiga tinha medo de ficar em lugares fechados.

Amu e Tadase foram andando na direção deles, estavam aliviados em saber que não tinha acontecido nada.

– Tadase...

O loiro ao ouvir o amigo moreno o chamando olha para o lado, Amu por reflexo faz o mesmo. Viu Nagi indo na direção dos dois.

– Sim Fujisak-

Não conseguiu completar a fala ao receber um cascudo. Amu fez suas caretas de susto pela ação do amigo.

– Isso tudo... Foi ideia sua não foi?

– Então... Você descobriu.

Disse o King coçando a cabeça e com um sorriso sem graça e com um galo um tanto grande na cabeça.

– E ainda admite.

– Ca-Calma Nagihiko, essa ideia foi mais minha do que do Tadase-kun. Mas quando contamos o plano para Yaya agora a pouco, ela nos avisou do medo que a Rima tem de lugares fechados e escuros.

Falavam meio baixo para que Rima não escuta-se, do jeito que ela era meio cabeça-dura iriam brigar com eles e demoraria para entender que fizeram isso com boas intenções.

Nagi respira fundo, esse dia realmente foi cheio de surpresas.

– Vamos sair daqui Rima, pediremos a outra pessoa para limpar esse lugar.

Disse Yaya enquanto puxava a amiga para fora. Quando chegaram perto da porta Rima olha para trás, precisamente para o Nagihiko, o que o mesmo se surpreende um pouco. Mais surpreso ainda ficou quando viu que os lábios da garota se formaram um sorriso, logo depois saiu pela porta sendo puxada pela amiga.

Nagi ao ver a menina saindo, abaixa um pouco a cabeça e toca levemente os dedos nos lábios. Um sorriso acabou sendo formado nos lábios do mesmo.

– Será que perdemos alguma coisa?

Perguntou Amu, sorrido. Nagi olha para os dois amigos.

– Não exatamente.

Logo depois foi andando na direção da porta, ainda com um sorriso. Amu e Tadase olharam se e depois sorriram, de alguma forma sentiram que o plano tinha dado certo.

E quem sabe... Esse não era um começo de uma boa amizade entre aqueles dois... Ou até mesmo algo mais.

__.

_**Waking up Waking up**_

_(Acordando, Acordando)_

* * *

><p>FINALMENTE TERMINEI! Achei que nunca fosse acabar essa songfic. E caramba, ta horrível isso, ficou bastante sem sentido XD mas não me culpem, fiz meio que na pres<p>

E outra coisa, se alguém tiver alguma opinião sobre algum casal, pode falar que quem sabe eu não faça uma songfic deles :3

O proximo projeto está no meu perfil~


End file.
